High end package design comprises thousands of pins and constraints. The current design process is to finish the high level planning first, and then to define the pins in a certain area to one memory port. Traditionally, the pin assignment is done by humans manually. Designers of the physical card fan out the pins in a group and line up the traces with the traces from the dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). The whole process needs several weeks for a processor board having eight DIMMs. After the first pass, any change to a signal pin assignment can ripple to a lot of pins in the same group since the wiring channels are fully utilized.